


When You Believe

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Dimension Cannon, Dimension Hopping Rose, F/M, unnecessary sectioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dimension cannon hopping Rose runs into some unexpected problems while stuck in Scotland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to do a proper full Campbell/Rose story. In this Rose is in the middle of traveling between parallel universes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oof!” Rose winced when she hit unfamiliar ground hard. There were times when a cannon jump ended up a little rough, for lack of better words. Once she caught her bearings, she took in her surroundings. “Bloody hell.” She had landed smack dab in the middle of a sidewalk in a small, but lively town. Problem wasn’t the place - well, most likely. No, it was much worse. 

 

Judging by the slightly older-looking cars she not only jumped into a parallel universe, but managed to somehow travel through  _ time _ . Considering the decor in the shop windows and models of cars, she’d guess she was in the early or mid 90s. A time she had definitely been alive during, but couldn’t quite remember. 

 

“Ma’am? Are you all right?”  

 

Rose startled out of her thoughts and looked up at a dark skinned middle aged woman. The woman was looking down at her in worry. Rose quickly jumped up and smiled. “Ah, yeah! Sorry. I just...fell. Tripped!” 

 

The woman didn’t look too convinced, but nodded nonetheless. “Aye, all right. Did you need any help?”

 

Scottish, Rose noted. “I’m in Scotland. Huh. At least it’s not Cardiff…” 

 

“You don’t know where you are?” 

 

Rose inwardly cursed herself at speaking aloud. She put the polite smile back on her face. “Oh, of course I know where I am! How could I not? Anyway, thanks. I’ve really gotta go. I’m guessing you do, too.” She motioned toward the woman’s scrubs. 

 

The woman chuckled and nodded. “Yes, quite. Well, have a nice day.”

 

“You too.” Rose moved past the woman quickly and then discreetly moved into a nearby alleyway. She still had about 25 minutes before she could go back home. Usually she’d end up in a place -  _ time _ \- where she could find a parallel Torchwood or UNIT, but that didn’t seem to be looking like a likely thing this time around. 

 

In actuality, each missed trip seemed to cause her to lose more and more hope that she’d ever get it right. 

 

Before she knew it, steady tears were streaming down her cheeks. She wiped them away angrily and sniffled loudly. “Stupid parallel universes. Stupid time travel, stupid Daleks, stupid bloody stars.” A small sob escaped her, cutting off her small fit. “I just want to go home.” She pressed the jumper uselessly and then threw it across the dirty ground. “I should be back by now! How many bloody parallel universes are there? I just don’t understand-”

 

“Honey? Why don’t you come with me.”

 

Rose jumped when a pair of hands gently grasped her upper arms. She turned to see the same woman from earlier, this time her expression full of pity. When Rose looked the woman up and down, not in the mood to fight anyone off, the nametag caught her attention. 

 

_ St. Jude’s Asylum _

 

Shit.

 

oOo

 

“I’m tellin’ you, I’m not crazy!” Despite her protests, the frantic way she was pulling against the tattooed man in a beater tank seemed to prove the contrary. 

 

“Rose, dear, everything will be all right,” the same woman that brought her to the asylum said sweetly. She then turned to the man to speak in a lower volume. “There’s an empty bed in room 22B. Get her set up in there and I’ll schedule an examination.” 

 

At her words, Rose began to struggle again. “First of all, please don’t talk about me like I’m not here. Second, this is all a big misunderstanding! Seriously, I’m perfectly fine.” Once she realized no one would listen to her, she huffed and gave up (for the time being). She would go through with the psych examination where she was sure to pass with flying colors and then she’d be on her way-

 

_ Oh no _ . The dimension hopper was still in the alleyway. She began to swear vehemently, which was really not helping her case. She quickly caught herself and allowed herself to be led to her (temporary) room. 

 

“This here should do. Far away from home, with that accent. You should fit in just fine, though.” The condescending tone in the man’s voice made Rose’s blood boil. 

 

She offered the man a tight smile and went to sit on her bed. She let out a breath of relief when the man left.  _ Seems a bit stupid to leave a potential psycho alone. Guess I should see what I’m working with _ . The Doctor and she had escaped plenty of prison cells, so she was sure she could find a way out. After checking over the small window - much too small for her to escape through - and other aspects throughout the space, she concluded the best way would simply be through the front door. She sighed and laid down. It shouldn’t be long now. She just had to hope no one had come upon the hopper. “Everything will be fine,” she murmured to herself, trying to believe it. 

 

Just as she was beginning to drift off, a familiar voice cut through her open door. She sat up quickly and practically jumped to the door to peer out. The sight that met her was definitely of the Doctor...but younger. And with worse hair. He seemed to be in his early twenties though a tad bit younger than herself, but appeared even younger with the bouncy and jubilant behavior he was exhibiting. He was talking animatedly to a robust man with dark hair, eyes twinkling. 

 

He was gorgeous. 

 

Before Rose could stop herself, she was outside the door and staring blatantly. 

 

The Doctor look-alike was the first to notice her. A look of curiosity passed over his handsome features before a grin plastered on his face. “Well, hello! You must be new. I’m Campbell; this here is my friend Eddie!” He discreetly looked her up and down, so carefully that Rose might not have noticed if it weren’t for the sudden blush dusting against his pale cheeks. 

 

Rose smiled back and gave a small nod. Maybe a little time here wouldn’t be so bad after all.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize ahead of time for my Scottish/British mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

After her psych evaluation, Rose decided to scope out the place. It was rather normal, despite some architecture that would be outlawed in a decade. With a sigh of boredom, she headed to the entertainment room. Her dull expression became more lively when she noticed Campbell talking animatedly to a woman with dark curly hair. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own because before she knew it, she was standing next to their table. 

 

Campbell was the first to notice her. His smile widened. “Rose! Fancy seeing you here. You cannae believe the story Francine just told me - ah! Sorry. This is Francine.” He made an over exaggerated hand gesture to introduce Francine. 

 

Rose smiled at Francine and offered a small nod. “Nice to meet you. I’m Rose.” 

 

Francine nodded at her once, but didn’t say much else. 

 

Rose knew better than to take offense to such things; she was in a mental hospital, after all. She looked back at Campbell, smile still in place. “Sorry if I’m intruding-”

 

“No, not at all! We welcome new loons.  _ Love  _ ‘em.” He waggled his eyebrows. 

 

She had to laugh. This young man shared qualities that vaguely reminded her of the Doctor - apparently there’s a fine line between genius and mentally ill. 

 

“Aye, I said the same thing! Years back. Well, not  _ years _ . Year.” 

 

Rose blinked in confusion before realizing she had said the last of her thoughts aloud. A small blush covered her cheeks as she smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to say you’re crazy...I mean...blimey.” She let out a breath and ran her fingers through her hair nervously. 

 

Campbell brushed it off. “We stick together ‘round here. We are loonies and we are proud!” 

 

Rose chuckled. She was already forgetting she’d been admitted here. “Right, yeah. Don’t feel crazy.”  _ Usually _ . She cleared her throat and glanced around. “I was actually looking for someone to show me around. Y’know, all those special nooks and crannies of the place.” She winked, almost forgetting she wasn’t bantering with the Doctor. It was so easy to allow herself to flirt and play around with this man, despite the fact that she had just met him. It wasn’t just his appearance either; his vibrant personality pulled her in. 

 

“Well, I can help there! Been here a bit, me. Oh, and you have to meet Rosalie! She’s not here all the time anymore - ‘nice’ place she’s at now - but sometimes she comes with Eddie. You remember Eddie. From this morning? ‘Course ya do, not that long ago. Anyway, let me take you around.” He got up and began to walk away, before seeming to remember something. He turned to Francine with an apologetic look. “Francine-”

 

“Go on.” Francine smiled slightly and motioned forward. “Eddie will be back soon. He’s taking me for dinner.” 

 

“Good ol’ Eddie!” He winked at Francine and then motioned for Rose to join him. “She and Eddie have a  _ special _ relationship. ‘Course, not the easiest in this sor’ of setting. Good for him, wining and dining! Is that phrase still used?”

 

“Yep, used often enough.” Her experience with cutting through the Doctor’s babbling would come in handy with Campbell. “How long have you been here?”

 

“Few years now. Ma and da sent me. Let’s go this way.” He grabbed onto her wrist and tugged her near an almost hidden door. 

 

Rose felt a twinge of excited anticipation. She wasn’t sure if it was due to the prospect of adventure or his hand on her. “Where’s it lead?”

 

“You’ll just have to wait and see! Oh, but we should be quiet.” He said the last part in as quiet a voice as possible for him. “Not exactly allowed up here, especially after Fergus.” His eyes darkened slightly. 

 

Rose knew better than to push, so she simply followed him up the small stone stairway. A shiver passed through her; too many ghost stories around the campfire caused the atmosphere to seem more sinister than it actually was. Once they made it up to the top, Campbell keeping a running commentary along the way, Rose’s breath caught. On the far side of the old attic, there was a window that showed a vast span of green. She always found Scotland to be a beautiful country. “It’s gorgeous.”

 

“Aye.” Campbell pushed the window open and leaned forward. “Nice to get fresh air every once in awhile. We’re loony, not dead.” 

 

Rose laughed and pulled her hospital issued dressing gown tight around her to block out the wind. She glanced up at him, looking him over discreetly. “Sorry if this is forward, but...why are you here? You don’t seem…” 

 

“Nuts?” He grinned. “Manic depressive. Danger to others and myself; well, mostly myself. Ma and da put me in here when they couldn’t deal with it anymore. I don’t blame them, acourse.” He shrugged, nonplussed. 

 

Rose nodded. “I think they think I’m schizophrenic. Can’t blame them, with the story I’ve inadvertently told.”

 

He turned away from the scenery to look at her with curiosity. “What story is that? Love myself a good tale.” He bounced slightly in place, as if getting antsy from staying still. 

 

Rose smiled at his antics before speaking. She figured there was no harm in telling the truth - partial truth - when she was already locked up. Who would believe her? “I’m not from this universe. I’ve been traveling between parallel worlds to find my way back to my original.” She took a deep breath and gazed forward. “I have this device. A dimension hopper. I dropped it in an alley when they took me in.”

 

“Some of us are allowed out with a pass. I could always check for ye. Or Eddie!” 

 

Rose blinked in surprise at how quickly he jumped in to help. She expected at least a small bit of judgment, but she felt none radiating from him. “That’d...that’d be amazing. Thank you.” 

 

He glanced down bashfully with a small smile. “Aye. Let’s go explore some more.” 


End file.
